super
by divine one
Summary: Tony brings Abby home from the hospital with a broken ankle


**Title: **Super** Author: **Devylish** Word Count: **1000** Pairing or Featured Characters: **Tony and Abby **Rating: **PG** Warnings and/or Spoilers: **None** Challenge #/Challenge Text**: #7 /"Put that back where you found it!" from NCIS1000 (LJ) **Author's Notes: **first entry to this site!** Summary: **Tony brought Abby home from the hospital with a broken ankle

* * *

"Put that back where you found it!"

Tony quickly dropped the lacy, black, bit-of-nothing that he'd pulled out of Abby's drawer. Turning around slowly, he lifted his hands in the universal sign of 'I come in peace' and put his most convincing 'who me?' look on his face. "Abs. Hey! What're you doing walking around?"

"What am I doing walking around? Let's try, 'Anthony DiNozzo, what are you doing going through my undies!?"

"You, uh, saw that huh?"

"Hobbled," she pointed at her ankle cast, "NOT blind."

"It's not my fault! I thought you might be more comfortable in some sweats or something, and, well, I found 'other stuff'." He wiggled his eyebrows as he said _other stuff_.

"Yes Tony, you found underwear. I do wear it." She mumbled a quiet _'normally'_ under her breath.

"I heard that."

Setting her crutches against her bedside table, Abby flopped down on her bed with a groan. "Tony, can you get Bert out of my bag for me?"

Obediently Tony went into the living room and collected the requested bit of noisy fluff. Heading back into Abby's bedroom he tried not to look at her legs as she reclined on the bed. But 'not looking' was kind of hard. The thigh high socks and short skirt she regularly wore were revealing enough. But the hospital had had to cut off one boot and one thigh high in order to get to Abby's ankle and now, as she rested her bruised body, more than a few inches of pale skin on her thigh were exposed.

Handing her the stuffed hippo, which she hugged then put on the night table, Tony put his hands in his pockets and scanned the room. Seconds later he pulled his hands out of his pockets and scratched the back of his neck. "So, sweats. Do you have any?"

Abby opened her eyes slowly, "Mmmm, yeah, I think I do. Umm, bottom drawer of the dresser in the closet."

Digging through the drawer she'd indicated, Tony found a pair of black sweatpants. Grabbing one of the t-shirts also located in the drawer, he headed back to the bed. "Found them."

She grinned, her eyes still closed, "that's why you're special agent DiNozzo; you can solve big mysteries like the 'where are the sweatpants mystery'."

"Ha, ha, ha." Tony smirked lightly, "apparently, the drugs the doctor gave you also make you snippy."

"Nope. It's not the drugs, it's you." Her grin widened.

"You know, statements like that might hurt me if I was a more sensitive guy."

"Good thing you're not sensitive. Good thing you're Tony DiNozzo: Super Special Agent! Super Man! Super Hot!" Her voice slurred with tiredness and medication.

_Super Hot? Definitely under the influence of potent drugs. _"Okay Goth girl… sit up; you need to put these on; you'll be warmer and," he glanced at the thigh highs and single boot that she wore, "probably more comfortable than you currently are."

"I'm comfortable," she mumbled before adding, "…ish."

He chuckled. "Look, I'm going to go get you some water; while I'm gone," he dropped the clothes next to her and reached for her hands, tugging her into an upright position, "you get changed. Okay?"

She opened her stunning hazel eyes - the pupils somewhat dilated - and pouted at him. "If I tell you to go away and let me sleep, will you do it?"

"After you've changed and had some water, I promise I'll take my Super Special Agent butt to your couch, and leave you alone."

She squinted at him then reached for the t-shirt. "Water."

"Yes ma'am."

Tony took longer than necessary getting the bottled water, glass and ice because he wanted to give Abby time to change her clothing. And when he estimated she'd had enough time, he ambled back to her room, calling out as he did so. "You do know that most women would die to have me in their bedroom. You're the only one who's ever actually asked me to leave."

Turning into her room, he stopped midsmirk; Abby was curled on the bed, having managed to change into the t-shirt. Unfortunatley (or fortunatley) she hadn't put on the pants; her legs, except for the cast that graced one ankle, were bare.

_She has great legs. Really, really great..._ _Okay DiNozzo, knock it off! She's incapacitated, and just because she's half naked, doesn't mean you get to take advantage of her. _He put the water on the bedside table, and glanced at Abby again; she was beautiful.

_Beautiful and doped up. Knock it off DiNozzo. _

He reached for the edge of the comforter and pulled it back; taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around Abby and scooped her up. Balancing her against his frame, he pulled the comforter down the rest of the way and lowered her onto the sheet. As he started to pull away her arms tightened around his neck.

Half asleep, unaware - he was sure - of what she was saying, Abby murmured a soft, simple, "Stay."

Her arms tugged at his neck again and he looked at her face. Long black lashes against pale skin, red full lips; he didn't really have the power to say 'no' to her… even if he'd wanted to. And he didn't really want to. Detangling her arms from his neck, he took off his tie, pulled off his suit jacket, and kicked off his shoes.

Moving to the other side of the bed, he pulled back the bedcovers and slid into the bed beside Abby.

In her sleep, she snuggled backwards, pressing her back against his chest and he groaned inwardly. _Down DiNozzo! Down! _Carefully stretching, he pulled the comforter and sheet up around their bodies. He then carefully slid his arm under Abby's neck, sighing as she nuzzled against his bicep. With his right hand he reached for the ponytail that sat at the back of her head and gently pulled the elastic holder out of her hair.

Running his fingers through her dark wavy curls, Tony exhaled quietly, and closed his eyes.


End file.
